yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
High Rollers D
Part 1 HighRollersChristmasSpecial2016 Part 2.jpg Part 2 }} |Members='DUNGEON MASTER' Mark Hulmes THE PLAYERS Chris Trott Katie Morrison Kim Richards Matt Toffolo |Guests=Kit Buss |Episode=THE HIGHROLLERS NON-CANON CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! - YOGSCAST JINGLE JAM - 18th December 2016 Part 1 & Part 2 |previous='ONE-SHOT' The Cabin in the Woods OTHERS [[HighRollers: Lightfall/Episode 34|LIGHTFALL Ep 34: Frost Giants Ahead]] |next ='ONE-SHOT' A Dish Best Served Cold OTHERS [[HighRollers: Lightfall/Episode 26|LIGHTFALL Ep 26: Lair of the Witch]] }} "The High Rollers Non-Canon Christmas Special!" is the fourth one-shot campaign for High Rollers D&D. It was broadcast live on the Yogscast Twitch channel on December 18, 2016, as part of Yogscast Jingle Jam 2016. Kit Buss joins this session as a special guest.AnemoneTea's Twitter, 18 Dec 2016, 13:03 UTC Though this campaign is set in the world of Arrak and the adventurers are present, the settings in this episode are set in an alternate universe different from the ''Lightfall'' campaign. As such, the events that took place in this session is largely considered to be non-canon.High Rollers D&D's Twitter, 14 Dec 2016, 17:16 UTC About a week later on another Jingle Jam stream, both Mark and Trott say that there are potential canonical elements from this session.HIGHLY PLANNED STREAM - GUILD BALL - YOGSCAST JINGLE JAM - 27th December 2016 at 2:30:24 In this episode, someone is attempting to spoil the Winter festive mood, so it is up to our heroes to help save the Frost Gala. Backstory A devastating catastrophe, known as the Lightfall, rocked the world of Arrak. 46 years after the Lightfall, civilisations have been rebuilt and it is now a land of bustling settlements everywhere. Cam, Elora, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar, collectively known as the adventurers, are in Talis'Val, the capital city of the Dawn Republic. They have been going around the country to assist the Republic to restore balance and fight against the evil faction, Broken Sky. It is now winter and snow falls across the lands. The Frost Gala is approaching, an annual celebration focused on Yulehand Jollyson, a legendary figure known to give presents to people. Through him, there is a tradition where parents encourage their children to be good so that Yulehand may give them nice gifts and not nasty gifts. Characters Dungeon Master - (Mark Hulmes) Mark Hulmes is the dungeon master for this once-off campaign. The Adventurers Chris Trott, Katie Morrison, Kim Richards and Matthew Toffolo reprise their roles as lightborn cleric Cam, elf druid Elora, tiefling monk Jiǔtóu and drow warlock Trellimar respectively. Together with Granamyr, they are collectively known as the adventurers. Both Cam and Elora are familiar with the legend of Yulehand Jollyson since they were brought up being told of his tales. Trellimar lives in the Underdark and is not aware of the Frost Gala traditions. Likewise with Jiǔtóu since she was forced into slavery throughout most of her childhood. Mistle - (Kit Buss) Mistle is a young adult, female, half-elf bard role-played by Kit Buss. She wears a green and black, flouncy, dress with a leather jacket over it. She also wears knee-high boots and have a rocker make-up. She carries a lute. She works for Yulehand Jollyson. Campaign Summary Yulehand Needs Help The adventurers are staying as honoured guests in a suite of the Champion's Hold, a building which serves as both the seat of government and the residence of Korak the Champion. An attendant knocks on the suite's door before entering. He lets the adventurers know that a group requested to see them personally. Elora asks who they are, to which the attendant says that they are half-elves. He adds that they have a task befitting of them and treasures will be rewarded. Cam is excited upon hearing that there will be rewards, so he immediate agrees to see them. As such, the attendant leaves to bring the group in. About five minutes later, the attendant returns to the suite with a young adult, female, half-elf bard. Upon seeing a sight of a young lady, Cam almost immediately stands up and acts regal. He exaggeratedly introduces himself to her but Elora shoves him off and says hi to the lady. The lady gives a good look at Cam before sassing him off. The lady introduces herself as Mistle and says that she has been sent by the great Yulehand Jollyson to find them as he needs an assistant for some tasks. Cam gets excited on hearing of the legend. Both Jiǔtóu and Trellimar never heard of him before, leading to Cam, Elora and Mistle briefly explaining on how great he is. Gnome Alone Our heroes stumble upon a gnome named Devin, who have set up traps all within his manor to prevent anyone from taking back Yulehand's equipment, essentials for gifting presents, that he stole earlier. The Workshop Greatful for our heroes in returning his stolen essentials, Yulehand personally tasks them to give presents to his recipients, be it naughty or nice. Jim Darkmagic Jim Darkmagic is the first recipient and he has been very naughty, so our heroes have to find a way to sneak into his mansion to deliver his equally nasty present. The Underdark Gifting the second recipient brings our heroes back to the Underdark. Particularly in Gloom, where a gift awaits for Gurli. However, a sinister event had occurred, so it is up to our heroes to stop it from getting worse. Battle of the Workshop Our heroes are back at yulehand's Workshop to gift their third recipient. However, it turns out that the person is Tiamat, who wish to end the Frost Gala once and for all. Merry Gala to One and All! Our heroes gift presents to their last few designated recipients, making everyone happy during the Frost Gala. Featured Characters The Adventurers * Cam Buckland * Elora Galanodel * Jiutou Zhiji Jing * Trellimar Aleath ** Granamyr New Appeared * Cult of Tiamat ** Devin[spelling?], worked for Tiamat ** Tiamat * Jim Darkmagic Mansion ** Jim Darkmagic, Yulehand's gift recipient ** Unnamed butler ** Unnamed Jim's girlfriend * Yulehand's Workshop ** Crimson[spelling?], assistant of Yulehand's workshop ** Mistle ** Ms Melbrow[spelling?], assistant of Yulehand's workshop ** Osric[spelling?], assistant of Yulehand's workshop ** Yulehand Jollyson, a legendary frost giant modelled after Santa Claus. He is known to give gifts to people who have done great deeds and punishments to people who have done terrible deeds. His gifts are usually unusual like dire wolf puppies or powerful magical items. It is said that his favourite food are mead and cheese fondue. ** Zin[spelling?], assistant of Yulehand's workshop Returning Appeared * Gurli * Reznak[spelling?] * Sharisa[spelling?], as a spirit * Tharizdun Mentioned * Bork[spelling?] * Korak the Champion Trivia *'Level Up!:' The adventurers have levelled up to Level 8.High Rollers D&D's Twitter, 18 Dec 2016, 12:36 UTC *'Make-Your-NPC:' As part of the daily Yogscast Jingle Jam 2016 giveaways, the top five donators from an earlier High Rollers D&D stream of the month get a chance to create an NPC that will be used in this once-off campaign.High Rollers D&D's Twitter, 4 Dec 2016, 18:31 UTC References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:Christmas Livestreams